Not Alone
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Harry is set on completing his task... but he will go at it alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would continue the series with this amazing pair.

Not Alone

The sky grew grim as the dark mark appears. Death can be seen at the courtyard,

But can still be felt up at the astronomy tower. Gasping for air, starring at the sight of where Dumbledore once stood full with life. Shaken inside and out, Harry took in his instructions. He had to destroy the Horcruxes, he had to destroy Voldemort.

At the Courtyard there stood their headmaster, students and staff filled with sorrow. None of them spoke not one word, just occasionally sobs and gasps. Minerva soon gathered the staff and students to fend off the death eaters out of the castle grounds. Hermione who started looking for Harry, she couldn't help but feel concerned about him in the current events. "Ron, have you seen Harry?" he looked up at the Astronomy Tower but saw no shadow, "Come to think of it, shouldn't he be up there?" Pointing at the Astronomy Tower, Hermione looked carefully but spotted nothing. "We have to find him!" with that Hermione took Ron's arm and ran towards the grand staircase.

A couple of minutes ago…

He pushed the clasp of his suitcase closed, sealing his fate to look for the Horcruxes. Knowing that most of the school would be down at the courtyard, Harry took out his cloak and made his way down out of the castle grounds. Unnoticed by the paintings and ghosts of Hogwarts as he made his way towards the one eyed witch, to use the passage to Honeydukes.

Searching the castle finding no sign of Harry, Ron grew restless and offered to stop. Hermione just gave him a long stare, "No! Ron, we got to find him!" she started towards Hogsmead. Ron slowly following behind her, groaning she was right they had to find him. Hogs' head nothing, Three Broomsticks not a trace, but it wasn't till Ron decided to go into Honeydukes for a quick sec to grab a quick snack when he discovers Harry's trail. Hermione groaning outside thought it was going to take forever to find Harry. She had her head down letting her tears fall into her hands, but her head soon lifted at the sound of falling rocks colliding with the floor. She walked towards where the sound came from, finding nothing but she thought for a second. Maybe if I hid under this barrel he might think I'm not here, so she did.

Harry was up against the wall, quietly gasping at the close contact. When everything grew quiet, he walked out. Kept walking towards the border of Hogsmead, till he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. He looked surprised as he turned around to find Hermione, she was partially in tears. He knew that leaving for this mission meant leaving her, and all of his friends. But he didn't want to risk their lives for his sake, so he had wished to escape quietly. Her arms soon loosened to look him in the eye, "Harry what are you doing? Why are you leaving me!" He reached down to caress her cheeks, "I have to… I can't explain it now but it's really important that I go at it alone." She grew furious and started to lightly hit his chest with her elbows, "I told you were in this together!" He just smiled, "I know, and we always will be." He took cupped her cheeks and looked straight into her eyes those beautiful eyes and leaned forward. Her eyes slowly closing melting at his touch, when their lips were inches apart they both heard Ron calling out "Hermione! Hermione!" she turned to look at Ron, her hair suddenly flew up into the air by a gust of wind. She turned back to find Harry gone, completely Heartbroken she stood there with one word, one name escaping her mouth. "Harry…"

A/N (So what do you guys think? I thought about it while playing the Hogsmead Level in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 where Harry hides behind cover while Ron and Hermione continue. I thought about Harry searching for the Horcruxes while defeating a lot of death eaters, but Hermione did not know where he was. This story will have two perspectives, Harry on his Horcrux Hunt and Hermione dealing with Harry's disappearance.


End file.
